Under the Mistletoe
by Penelopi
Summary: Zero learns about the Christmas tradition of the mistletoe.


_Under the Mistletoe_

 **Author's Notes**

Hey, all! I'm very sorry that it's been taking so long to get another chapter of _Little Wing_ up. I've had Chapter 21 all drafted since about last Saturday, but the editing process is taking a while because of finals. Please, bear with me.

In the meantime, here is a fun little Christmas-themed short. I don't know if it's "canon" to _Little_ _Wing_ or not or where exactly it would show up if it was. I'll leave you to decide that for yourself. I hope you find it a fun read!

 **Disclaimer**

Bandai and Sunrise own SD Gundam Force. I only created the OC Aleda.

* * *

"What is that?" Baku asked, pointing to a cluster of leaves pinned above a doorway in the SDG Base's maze of halls.

"It's mistletoe," Shute said. "When a boy and a girl get under it, they have to kiss, or they'll have bad luck."

Baku narrowed his eyes. "Why is it there?"

"It's a Christmas tradition."

"Why?"

Shute scratched his head. "Er... I don't know."

Captain and Zero stood—well, in the latter's case, floated—beside their friends, quietly observing the strange foliage and absorbing its explanation. Zero broke the silence. "By 'kiss,' do you mean... on the cheek?"

"No, on the mouth," Shute said.

Zero jolted, his eyes bulging. "W-What? why?!"

"Why are you so freaked out? I thought you were the romantic type, Zero," Baku teased.

"But, what if it's someone you dislike?" Zero protested. "That's a terrible curse! We should remove it, immediately!"

"Captain, sir!"

The four turned to see Guneagle running to them. "Greetings, Guneagle," Captain said, exchanging a salute with the lower-ranking Gundam.

"Sir, I would like to train with you, again!"

"I would be happy to. Shute could benefit from watching, as well," Captain said. Shute nodded in assent.

Guneagle gave a small jump of excitement. "I am free until 15:20 hours!"

"Then, we can meet you at the training room at 14:15 hours."

"I'll be there, Captain!"

"See you then, Guneagle. Don't forget to use practice settings."

Guneagle jogged past, hissing a "Yessss!" under his breath.

"He looks up to you a lot," Shute laughed.

"Indeed. All the more for me to act in an exemplary fashion."

"Hey, isn't that Aleda?" Baku said, peering down the hall and through the wide doorway.

Sure enough, a white Gundamess with gold trim and a small pair of metallic wings was floating in their direction.

Zero sized up Guneagle, the Gundamess, and the innocent dangling handful of thin leaves, and he gasped. "The mistletoe!" He shot forward before Baku could even make a teasing remark. "Stop!"

"Huh?" Guneagle turned slightly but kept his pace. Aleda neared the doorway.

The flying knight closed in. "No!" Zero shoved Guneagle, and the flier smacked helm-first into the wall.

Everyone else gaped as Guneagle's back hit the floor. "Ow!"

"Zero?" Aleda stared incredulously at the panting Knight Gundam.

Zero blushed. "I-It was... I...!"

She blinked at him with lost green eyes.

"Mistletoe!" Zero jabbed a finger at the doorway above them.

Aleda looked up, and her faceplate flushed pink. "Uh... er..." She glanced from the mistletoe to the handsome flustered knight, to the mistletoe again, and her blush deepened to red. "Uhm, o...okay..." She squeezed her eyes shut.

"H-Huh?" Zero waved his hands in protest. "No, no, milady, I only wanted to protect you...!"

Her eyes flashed open. "O-Oh, I... I'm sorry, I...!" She squirmed uncomfortably. "Uh—I have to go! Bye!" She whipped around and darted the other way.

"Er... Farewell..."

"Smooth, Zero!" Baku jeered.

Guneagle, groaning, raised himself from the floor. "Where's the fire, Zero?" he growled irritably. Captain, Shute, and Baku neared the two.

"You seem deeply concerned about the mistletoe tradition," Captain commented.

"The mistletoe thing is only a superstition," Shute said. "Aleda didn't really have to kiss anyone."

"Well, I wouldn't have _minded_ a kiss," Guneagle put in.

" _You_?!" Zero sputtered. "Never! Lady Aleda deserves far better!"

"What? Like _you_?" Guneagle spat back.

"Come on, guys, cut it out!" Shute chastised. "Guneagle, we're going to train soon, right? Let's get going!" He started to—ineffectively—push Guneagle's heavy frame.

"I think it is best to move on, too," Captain concurred.

"O-Okay, Captain, sir." Guneagle fell into pace beside the senior Gundam while they marched on down the hall.

Baku began to saunter after them, but he paused when he noticed a certain Lacroan lingering. "Zero?" he said to the floating Gundam who grasped the mistletoe in his large metallic hand. "What are you doing? Are you taking it down?"

Zero slipped the leaves behind his back. "N-No!"

Baku snorted. "Saving it for later, then," he muttered, resuming his stride. He earned a well-aimed thorny projectile for his efforts.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I hope you found it cute and funny :) Please review!

-Penelopi

12-28-15: I hope everyone has been having a Merry Christmas! I wanted to let you all know that _Little Wing_ chapters 1 to 20 have been posted to Inkitt as a first volume ( _Little Wing: New Home_ ) in Inkitt's Fandom 3 fanfiction contest. If you're a fan of the story, please vote for it by clicking on the heart at the bottom of www . inkitt stories / 49832 (without spaces). An account is needed, but it only requires a username and e-mail. Voting ends January 28th. Thanks for helping!


End file.
